


Surrenders

by azr_ahai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azr_ahai/pseuds/azr_ahai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Тебе полезно будет понять, каково это – быть человеком. В этом нет ничего зазорного и..." - "Я не считаю, что это зазорно".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrenders

**Author's Note:**

> Необычный союз? Нет. Мы забываем, как формируются настоящие отношения.
> 
>  **time**  
>  сезон-серия: 4х05 - 4х06

 

     Смеркалось. Двое мужчин - оборотень и охотник - ехали на окраину города, не разговаривая и не переглядываясь. В салоне автомобиля было свежо и приятно пахло мятным Orbit, всегда лежащим в неброской открытой упаковке под уймой парковочных талонов на самом дне ящичка у коробки передач. Неприлично тихо играла до боли знакомая Крису песня, но слишком трудно было разобрать слова, а сделать громче никак не поднималась рука - то ли было неловко, то ли проявилась хроническая усталость. Оба взрослых людей успешно делали вид, что не замечают странного поведения друг друга. Дерек сидел за рулём и следил за дорогой измученным и потерянным взглядом погибающего животного, будто скорбел и ждал, когда к нему снизойдёт надежда из окрашенного в кофейный цвет неба. Крис, склонив голову и смотря себе под ноги, старательно вслушивался в еле уловимую для слуха музыку, разгадывая загадку: «Почему эта песня вертится на языке?». Подняв взгляд лишь на мгновение, Крис встрепенулся.   
     - Ты проехал поворот, - тихим басом сказал он и даже обернулся, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте. Указатель на заповедник остался позади.   
      Сначала Дерек непонимающе осмотрел удивлённое лицо Арджента, затем – местность вокруг себя. Чертыхнувшись и скривив губы в грубом оскале, мужчина крепко стиснул пальцами руль и медленно выдохнул через нос. Чем Дерек Хейл себя успокаивал, одному Богу известно: его гнев, явно выражающийся в поджатых губах и сведённых бровях, стремительно сменился более привычным для оборотня спокойствием. Мужчина плавно затормозил у стоп линии, все дороги в этом городе всё равно ведут к лесу. В создавшемся микроклимате автомобильного салона витал запах нарастающего напряжения, раздражающе тикал поворотник.   
      Криса слепило ярким алым светом светофора, он напоминал ему кровь и глаза безумцев, способных на всё ради исполнения собственных прихотей, неадекватных желаний. Охотник с грустью смотрел на профиль молодого мужчины и с замиранием сердца ждал, когда же тот повернётся, чтобы взглянуть на него насмешливо и сердито, плавно заливая радужку красным, как боль, цветом. И Дерек повернулся, расслабив плечи и устроив локоть левой руки на двери, но в его лице не было ни намёка на насмешку. Хейл беззаботным плавным движением пальцев прибавил громкости в плеере, и Крис, наконец, смог разобрать слова и мотив песни.  
     - Знакомая? – непривычно лукаво спросил Дерек и тронулся с места. Музыка к этому моменту уже стихла на последних аккордах, и заиграла новая песня, которую Арджент тоже слышал ни один раз.   
     - Muse. Британцы? – с лёгкой улыбкой спросил Крис и мотнул головой, прогоняя странные мысли о картошке фри и шипучим на языке вкусе пепси колы. – С чего бы вдруг?   
     - Музыку записывал не я, - честно признался оборотень и отстранённо повёл свободной рукой по заросшей тёмными волосами щеке. Его тёмные глаза стали ещё более пустыми - ни единого подозрения на живой красный цвет.   
     - Их всегда слушает Айзек, иногда слишком громко, - припомнил Арджент. - Как будто хочет, чтобы я оглох.   
      Дерек был сосредоточен на дороге. Его крепкое плечо нервно дрогнуло, вслепую Хейл выключил плеер и, стукнув пальцами по рулю, …горько усмехнулся.   
      Крис невольно искривил брови в отчаянии. Он отвернулся к боковому окну, испачканному дождевыми разводами, и достал из кармана куртки связку ключей, тяжёлую и блестящую серебром. К кольцу была небрежно привязана растрёпанная фенечка из ниток цвета стали, неба и снега. Крис Арджент очень хорошо помнил тот момент, когда случайно увидел кудрявого смазливого мальчишку ростом под два метра сидящим за письменным столом его дочери и плетущим это своеобразное украшение, очень походившим на те, что делают себе дети цветов. Оба – мужчина и парень – моментально встретились взглядом, и Айзек не усмехнулся в свойственной ему манере, а испугался и покраснел, медленно подтянув к себе длинные стройные ноги и скрестив их под стулом. «Я жду Эллисон,» - поспешил оправдываться он, пускай всё и без слов было понятно. Крис ему не ответил, просто ушёл с порога, совершенно позабыв, что хотел сделать. Эллисон в тот вечер вернулась в плохом настроении и до поздней ночи разговаривала с Айзеком о фильмах, половину которых охотник так и не посмотрел.   
       Фенечку Айзек привязывал к кольцу дрожащими пальцами; он волновался и хотел сделать всё быстро, потому что было непривычно проявлять к людям тёплые чувства. В страхе быть отвергнутым он всегда ступал осторожно, пусть и часто играл роль беззаботного, ветреного и хитрого парня. Настоящего себя Лейхи показывал в мелочах: коротких грустных взглядах; в нелепом шаге назад, когда вокруг много людей; в музыкальных предпочтениях, которые почти никто не знал; в жестах, которые почти никто не замечал. Айзек иногда смотрел на мир глазами невинного ангела, а потом измученно вздыхал и снова огрызался, отвечая тихим урчащим голосом.   
       В машине сидели два человека, знающих Лейхи лучше всего; они дышали одним и тем же спёртым, провонявшим горечью воздухом.   
       Дерек мрачнел ежеминутно. Он со страстью принюхивался, стараясь изо всех сил не быть похожим на дикого заплутавшего в собственном лесу зверя, но всё равно ничего не чуял. Его больше не окутывал привычный океан аромата еды и эмоций. Хейл только снова и снова концентрировал внимание на жевательной резинке, которую без сомнения учуял бы любой человек. Открытая полупустая пачка все грозилась выветрить запах, но никак. Резинку, как и британский рок, принёс Лейхи. Вещи в достаточно новой Тойоте стали появляться очень медленно, будто бы скромная девушка целенаправленно обживала квартиру, – подложила зубную щётку на полочку в ванной, оставила футболку на смену, - так и Айзек потихоньку заполнял бардачок, залезал в ящички, кидая внутрь какие-то мелочи. Всё происходило так естественно и просто, что Дерек ничего не замечал, до тех пор, пока не поехал обратно в Бикон Хиллз из Южной Америки, один, в машине полной чужих вещей. На задних сидениях всегда лежали вещи Коры и Бойда – забытые наушники, тряпичный мешок с принтом какого-то зверька, бутылка воды, теннисный мяч. Бардачок и каждый ящик полноправно были владениями Айзека, которые он забивал в основном сухими батончиками, орехами, жвачками и дисками любимых групп. Почему-то парень был уверен, что однажды предстоит путешествие, и все ему скажут «Спасибо» за эту массивную заначку. В багажнике были вещи Эрики, те, что Бойд не дал сжечь или закопать вместе с ней.   
      Потеряв ещё одну семью, Дерек не хотел увидеть Айзека даже невзначай. Хейл радовал себя мыслью о том, что без парня будет чище: за ним больше не придётся убирать пустые пакеты из Макдональдса, которые он приносил после школы – иногда для всех, чаще только для себя. В обед часто пахло картошкой и сыром, а громадный стакан пепси Айзек никогда не допивал. Он специально оставлял ровно четверть Дереку, который любил и ненавидел этот напиток, и убегал невесть куда по своим «крайне важным делам». Сначала молодой оборотень проводил много времени со Скоттом и его друзьями, затем невинная дружба переросла в медленно развивающийся роман между ним и Эллисон Арджент, от чего интерес Криса к Айзеку стремительно возрос до небес. С каждым разом кудрявый парень оставался на ночь в лофте всё реже, и Хейл потихоньку начинал понимать, что происходит.   
      Дерек, долгое время показывавший непричастность к молодому парню, которого сам же и обратил, был сбит с толку тянущей болью в груди, когда обожжённый током Айзек ничком падал на мокрый асфальт. Ринувшись проверять пульс, Хейла поглотил вид ангельского лица, умиротворённо расслабленного и бледного. Мальчишка повзрослел, изменил причёску. Всё в нём было совсем другим - незнакомым и новым.   
      Когда Крис забрал Лейхи с собой во Францию, Дерек обрёл второе дыхание, но в ту же ночь купил несколько алюминиевых баночек пепси.   
     - Так что насчёт Айзека? – всё-таки спросил Крис, когда они уже подъезжали к школе.  
     - Он моя бета, - грубо отреагировал Дерек. – Был моим бетой.   
     - Тогда… - Арджент махнул рукой назад. - Ты его выгнал из стаи?   
     - Скорее он меня выгнал, - у Хейла щемило в груди от воспоминаний о сестре, - её бледной коже, ознобе, - на фоне которой Айзек мечтал вырваться в бой.   
      Крис улыбнулся, но Дереку было не смешно.  
     - Брось, ты скучаешь по нему?   
      Хейл не торопился и парковался на пустой площадке, хмуро сведя брови к переносице.   
     - Он говорил о тебе. Очень двусмысленно, правда. Так бесил, говорит, что хотелось иногда въебать, - Крис усмехнулся и отстегнул ремень. Дерек не спешил выходить, сложив руки на руле, он задумчиво всматривался в темноту неба через лобовое стекло. – Он хотел семью и безопасность.   
     - Твоя семья ничем не лучше моей. Ты даёшь ему только плохие воспоминания.   
Крис крепко сжал плечо оборотня. Стальная хватка прожигала куртку огнём человеческого тела, и Дерек напрягся, натянулся, как струна, не привыкший, что его кто-то касается без злого умысла.  
     - Ты больше не альфа, Дерек, - мужчина хлопнул оборотня по руке и одобрительно улыбнулся, когда Хейл в ответ кивнул и примкнул лбом к сложенным на руле рукам, переводя дух.   
      Выйдя из машины, Дерек повёл охотника к семейному хранилищу.   
     - А как там Питер?   
     - О боже, - Хейл скривил лицо, но всё равно не смог скрыть улыбки.   
  
      В полночь, когда в лофте было пугающе мрачно, Дерек сидел на письменном столе, сложив голые стопы на высоком стуле, и забыто смотрел в тусклое матовое стекло, почти не пропускавшим городской свет. Его левая рука, вытянутая вперёд, заметно подрагивала, а дыхание волнительно сбивалось. Выпустив когти, мужчина медленно разминал пальцы, ощущая приятную любимую тяжесть смертельного оружия. Ещё недавно, только вернувшись в пропахший сыростью и пылью лофт, Дерек бесшумно поднялся по винтовой лестнице на второй этаж и достал из самого нижнего выдвижного ящика шкафа маленькую неприметную шкатулку, спрятанную под парой тёмно-серых свитеров. Обитая внутри нежным бордовым бархатом, она долго хранилась в старом разваленном особняке без дела, а теперь служила хранилищем памяти и силы. Ссутулившись, Дерек крепко прижимал шкатулку к обнажённому животу, как единственную уцелевшую ценную для мужчины вещь. Маленькая и плотно закрытая на защёлку, она грела силой погибшей альфы.   
       Крис Арджент, вошедший в чужое жильё без приглашения, громко захлопнул за собой тяжёлую дверь и с тоской осмотрел тёмный силуэт крепкого мужчины, сидящего напротив окна. Крис подходил медленно, наблюдал, как Дерек опускает когтистую руку на обтянутое плотным серым хлопком штанов колено и поворачивает голову, по привычке принюхиваясь.  
     - Крис? – глупо спросил Хейл, нарушая тишину, когда в слабом свете стало возможно разглядеть знакомые черты лица.   
     - Всё нормально? – бархатным басом побеспокоился Арджент.  
      Дерек молчал; он, тяжело вздохнув, сжал руку в кулак, прорезая острыми, как бритва, когтями нежную кожу ладони. Кровь, тонкими струйками, почти невидимыми в окружающей мужчин темноте, жаром обволокла напряжённую руку и запачкала мелкими каплями бетонный пол у железных ножек стула. Хейл открыл ладонь блёклому свету: кровь уже не шла, но зудящие раны не затягивались.   
     - Стало хуже? – Крис подошёл сзади и заглянул через плечо. Порезы полностью исчезли только через пару тяжких угнетающих минут.   
     - Немного хуже, чем в прошлый раз, - Дерек бережно поставил рядом с собой прочную шкатулку, согретую теплом тела и слегка влажную от озабоченной хватки.  
      Крис снял с плеч уютную куртку и тихо прошёлся по лофту до мягкого дивана цвета моря, который в потёмках казался чёрным, как смола. Кинув вещь на подушки, мужчина легко подхватил ближайший стул за спинку и с тяжёлым стуком поставил его у письменного стола, на котором неподвижно сидел оборотень – взмокший от напряжения и глубоко ушедший в себя. Присев рядом, мужчина, наконец, смог увидеть его бледное от стресса лицо. Опираясь руками на колени, Дерек осматривал охотника, как своё единственное долгожданное спасение, - приподняв уголки бровей, выражая печаль, и удивлённо распахнув рот, чуть показывая по-детски забавные заячьи зубы, - пришедшее к нему спонтанно и незаслуженно. Крис засмотрелся, зачарованный плавным шевелением тонких губ, не сразу понял, что с ним разговаривают.  
     - Я был у Дитона, помогал с отравленной бетой из стаи Сатоми.   
     - Он в списке? – после паузы спросил мужчина.   
     - Определённо, как и вся стая. Я сделаю что-нибудь, - неуверенно закончил Дерек.   
      Крис не стал отвечать; у него тоже был заправлен бак автомобиля, а на заднем сидении лежало начищенное огнестрельное оружие и пара запасных магазинов к нему. Ардженту было до слёз больно приносить цветы на могилы дочери и жены. Иногда он чувствовал, как выработанная временем и опытом маска серьёзности трескается под грузом семейного несчастья, и руки начинают дрожать, чувствуя тяжесть и холод оружия. «Готов ли я увидеть Кейт?» - этот вопрос он задавал себе каждый раз, как разрабатывал план её поимки.   
     - Ненавижу твою сестру, Крис, - совершенно искренне, тихо сказал вдруг Хейл.   
     - Я тоже не в восторге, что жива, в итоге, осталась именно она, Дерек.  
     - Я собрался отвалить кучу денег наёмнице только лишь за то, что она найдёт Кейт. И я действительно это сделаю, если она справится со своей работой.   
     - Где ты наёмницу нашёл?   
     - Она сама нас нашла. Вытащила Айзека из рук стаи Дэвкалиона.  
     - Эту историю я слышал, - кивнул Крис.  
     - А затем два раза умудрилась спасти меня.   
     - И за всё это ей кто-то платил.   
     - Точно.  
     - Это был точно не я, не дал бы за тебя и копейки, - Крис криво и нахально улыбнулся, поднимая взгляд с простенькой небольшой шкатулки на хмурое лицо Дерека.   
      Хейл покачал головой в неведении:  
     - Ты действительно улыбаешься?   
      Крис коротко взглянул на Дерека стеклянными глазами, выражающими всю глубинную боль его зрелой потрёпанной души. Мужчина вытащил пистолет из кобуры на поясе и со стуком положил его рядом со шкатулкой, «дыша» дулом в бедро Хейла. Оборотень был удивлён, но возражать ничему не стал.   
     - Пожалуй, я посплю на твоей кровати, - заявил Арджент.   
     - Что, прости?   
     - Ты не спишь и обнимаешься с когтями своей погибшей матери, - Крис задвинул стул и прошёл до расстеленной кровати. – Неужели ты имеешь что-то против?   
     - Нет.   
      Дерек с нескрываемым в глазах подозрением проследил, как Арджент укладывался в его постели – беззаботно складывал снятую одежду на кофейный столик; клал под подушку телефон; забирал себе одному всё одеяло, рассчитанное своими размерами на двоих. Дерек искривил губы в лёгкой усмешке и осторожно поднял пистолет. В _таком_  оружии Хейл почти не разбирался; в подростковом возрасте оборотня изредка учили стрелять, но это занятие было скорее для забавы, чем для реальной самообороны, ведь у урождённого всегда при себе когти и зубы. Мало кто считал, что своих врагов (охотников) нужно знать вплоть до девичьих фамилий их первых и вторых жён. Оглядев пушку со всех сторон, Хейл, так и не вынесший судьбоносных вердиктов, положил её на другой конец стола. Он слышал размеренное спокойное дыхание мужчины и был уверен, что Крис быстро провалился в крепкий размеренный сон. Тогда Дерек встал со стола и прошёлся вдоль окна, потягивая вверх натренированные смуглые руки и неторопливым шагом разминая затёкшие ноги.   
      Спустя час или полтора к оборотню так и не пришёл сон. Сидя на стуле, что ранее поднёс к столу ныне спящий Арджент, Дерек, под уютным жёлтым светом настольной лампы, читал недавно купленную в местном книжном магазине книгу. Внимательно вчитываясь в мрачную, как и мягкая обложка, научную фантастику, мужчина поглаживал тонкие края газетных страниц подушечкой пальца, которая ещё совсем недавно пахла свежей кровью. В отмытых холодной водой, сильных руках, карманная книга выглядела, как летопись фей. На другом конце слабо освещённого лофта Крис беспокойно глубоко вдохнул и повернулся, хрустя свежим разворошенным постельным бельём цвета пепла. Дереку ничего в этой ситуации не казалось забавным. Двум мужчинам, ведомым похожим одиночеством, пусть и из совсем разных кругов, было невероятно комфортно друг с другом. Оба поняли это недавно, когда, под давлением обстоятельств, объединение – было самым логичным решением. Из неожиданного противоречивого союза в результате образовалась странная дружба, в которой акцентирует яростная взаимопомощь. По мнению Дерека, охотник мог приходить хоть каждый день, даже обвешанный гранатами и с автоматами в руках, потому что в большом пустом пространстве было невероятно одиноко.   
      Крис по-другому задышал; Дерек, привыкший контролировать ситуацию, заметил это сразу, даже позабыв о разворачивающемся в книге непредсказуемом сюжете. Сбитый с толку, Хейл перечитывал короткое предложение третий раз, но всё равно не понимал его смысл.   
     - Тебе полезно будет понять, каково это – быть человеком, - разрушая пугающую тишину, хрипло сказал Крис, протирая пальцами зудящие глаза.   
      Дерек повернул голову на голос и выжидающе вскинул брови. В чётком свете лампы мужчину можно было разглядеть до мельчайших деталей.   
     - В этом нет ничего зазорного и…   
     - Я не считаю, что это зазорно, - громко перебил Дерек и показательно махнул книгой. – Может, тебе почитать, чтобы ты быстрее заснул?   
     - Почитай, - невнятно согласился Крис и повернулся на живот, обнимая в меру мягкую и пахнущую стиркой подушку.   
      Дерек, совладав с собой, откинулся на спинку стула, расслабленно опуская плечи.  
      С неохотой он начал читать с места, где ранее запнулся:   
     - «Сюда пришла смерть. Банши  _всё чует_! Так о чём у нас был разговор? (...)» *****.  
      Оборотень смолк под конец страницы и читал про себя, потому что смысла мямлить произведение вслух не было уже после двух коротких абзацев. Достав из кармана спортивных штанов смартфон, Дерек посмотрел время и горестно вздохнул, проводя холодной обложкой книги по лбу. Сна не было ни в одном глазу.   
  
       Криса разбудил хлёсткий шлепок по плечу. Выпутываясь из объятий глубокого серого сна, Арджент, хмурясь, - чего не было видно в темноте, снова окутавшей просторное помещение после погасшего света настольной лампы, - обеспокоенно повернулся, но напоролся боком на чужое острое колено. Дерек, светя яркими глазами цвета лимона, вглядывался в тусклые черты лица Криса и ждал слов.   
     - В чём дело? – у Арджента сердце пропустило удар от лёгкого мимолётного испуга. Спросонья мужчине было тяжело ориентироваться, веки тяжелели, загоняя обратно в дремучие сны, полные отголосков давних тяжёлых потерь.   
     - Ты трахал Лейхи?   
     - Нет, блин. Он мне сын!   
     - Что тебе снилось? – глухо спросил Дерек и навис над охотником одной сплошной тенью с горящими беспокойным огнём радужками глаз. Он держал мужчину за плечи, вдавливая его крепкое жилистое тело в удобный матрас.   
     - Что? – растерянно спросил Крис и невольно вздрогнул под хваткой оборотня.  
     - Когда ты проснулся и сказал, что мне хорошо бы побыть человеком. Что тебе тогда снилось? - медленно и внятно переспросил Хейл.   
      Арджента мигом охватило тепло спокойствия - он расслабленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, губы искривились в чарующей улыбке, из глубины грудной клетки вырвался смешок. Дерек крепко удерживал мужчину на месте и ждал ответа. Глаза были такими же чёрными и бездонными, как весь силуэт.   
     - Я тебе доверяю, Дерек. Но не настолько.   
      Оборотень цокнул языком, выражая недовольство, и мягко ущипнул Криса за отросшую бороду.   
     - Нахрена? – хмуро спросил он.  
     - На себя посмотри.   
     - Я же не седой.  
      Крис сонно улыбнулся ему в ответ.   
      Дерек, шумно выдохнув через рот, провёл раскрытой горячей ладонью по изгибу ключицы, потом, замерев в сомнении лишь на секунду, мягко обхватил грубыми пальцами чужое горло, слегка сдавил, чувствуя жилки под тонкой бледной кожей, и уткнулся носом Крису в грудь. Арджент прикрыл глаза и слушал, как медленно оборотень вдыхает его запах. Свободной рукой Хейл гладил предплечье и кисть, но всё никак не мог ухватиться. Крис медленно дышал, унимая стук сердца в висках. С закрытыми глазами могло показаться, что это Айзек снова пробрался в просторную кровать среди ночи и закинул на мужчину свои длинные костлявые ноги. Возможно, что он бы хитро улыбался, игриво приподняв края губ и прищурив глаза, или тихо говорил бы о своих старых и новых кошмарах. Дерек был другим – он делал всё обдуманно и медленно, от его тела исходил звериный жар, он молчал, а запах… Крису нужно было понять, чем он пах. У охотника щекотало в носу от нездорового маниакального желания, когда Хейл с упоением мокро целовал его крепкий живот и снимал брифы с худых бёдер.   
      Дерек не думал. В его голове гулял ветер, не создававший даже свиста. Он гладил лежащее перед ним тело, охваченное тёплой трелью возбуждения, везде, где только мог дотянуться. Дерек чувствовал запахи и пьянел от них, будто напрочь забыл за пару дней их терпкий вкус. Целуя выпирающую косточку таза, он накрыл ладонью обжигающе горячий орган. Член набухал под несмелой хваткой и наливался кровью - Хейлу льстили эти эмоции до тех пор, пока он не получил сильный удар запястьем в плечо. Оборотень резко отстранился, вставая коленями на кровати и с тревогой вглядываясь в чужие глаза. Крис приблизился осторожно и тихо, окинул скованного и потерянного Дерека взглядом. Хейл тяжело дышал через нос, плотно сжав губы в тонкую линию.   
     - Раздевайся, - просто сказал Крис, дёрнув резинку его штанов.  
      Оборотень послушался беспрекословно и спешно снял с себя и штаны, и бельё. Небрежно кинув одежду на пол, он отвернул голову к свету. Оба мужчины стояли на коленях совсем близко друг другу, кожа к коже, опаляли дыханием лица и были - каждый по-своему - до омерзения красивы. Крис крепко схватил Дерека за челюсть и мокро поцеловал открытую шею, чувствуя мякотью губ пульс. Хейл пах дезодорантом и хвойным лесом, напоминающим о зимних праздниках и долгой безрезультатной охоте; его кожа, на ощупь нежная, как бархат, пылала, будто внутри тела горели угли. Арджент рывком повалил оборотня под себя.   
      Лёжа не свету, Дерек потерянно смотрел вверх на высокий потолок и, разведя ноги, послушно принимал обильно смоченные слюной фаланги. Крис растягивал его мышцы мучительно медленно; пальцы у него были длинные и сильные, грубая с виду кожа оказалась нежным шёлком, умело скользящим по изгибам тела и в его жарком нутре. У Дерека дрожал крупный возбуждённый член и поджималась мошонка каждый раз, когда Крис убирал, облизывал и снова добавлял пальцы. Он проходил сквозь это испытание, как через пытку электричеством, - долго и мучительно. Отличием было наслаждение. Близость, внимание, чужое тепло, чужой запах и возможность подарить кому-то то же самое дарили нестерпимое удовольствие, от которого, на самом деле, хотелось визжать. Ардженту нравилось смотреть, как у Дерека в лёгких судорогах напрягаются и расслабляются мышцы пресса, как подскакивает член на низе живота. Его дивное отзывчивое тело было готово ко всему. Дерек молчал, но глаза его блестели.  
      Крис грубо схватил оборотня за бедро и потянул в сторону, разворачивая возбуждённого неослабевающего Хейла на живот. Дерек поддался, падая вспотевшей грудью на подушки и пряча в них горящие похотью глаза. Арджента трясло от адреналина – он навис над мужчиной, огладил ладонями острые лопатки, меж которых красовался тёмный трискелион, надавил на поясницу, и Хейл, нетерпеливо оттянув в сторону ногу, приподнял округлую упругую задницу, прижимаясь ложбинкой к ровному, обвитому венами горячему члену Криса. Арджент нетерпеливо повёл тазом, прижался к смуглым ягодицам бёдрами и направил влажную головку в тугой анус; она легко проскользнула внутрь, но Дерек вдруг громко выдохнул, издав первый внятный звук за весь акт, и коснулся кончиками пальцев стриженного колкого лобка мужчины.   
     - Нет, даже не думай, - грубо ответил Крис на его реакцию. Он сильно толкнулся вперёд, проталкивая пульсирующий член глубже меж нежных стенок.   
      Дерек хотел зарычать. Сильная рука охотника вжала его виском в подушку, больно схватив за шелковистые волосы на макушке, оборотень выпустил клыки и криво оскалился, зло жмуря горящие золотом глаза. Дерека загнали в ловушку. Боли почти не было, только непривычное напряжение засело в бёдрах, спала зудящая от желания эрекция, разливалось томительное желание и тепло в грудине и паху. Крис размеренно толкался вглубь податливой и узкой задницы, а Дерек ему в ответ полуобморочно внимал каждому движению, по инерции елозя по подушкам и слушая чужое сердце, которое билось быстро, под ритм фрикций. Арджент гладил подушечками пальцев острые зубы полу-обращённого оборотня, смотрел в горящие глаза, истомно прикрытые ресницами, и грубо трахал его нежную дырку, отбивая бёдрами пошлые шлепки.  
     - Чтоб ты сдох, - шипел мужчина Крису.  
      Хейл, изнурённый чувством хождения по краю пропасти, протянул под себя руку и сжал в кулак почти расслабленный пенис. Он измученно дрочил на сухую - у оборотня немели кончики пальцев от возбуждения, ноги дрожали, а поясница ныла от тупой боли, будто готова была треснуть и рассыпаться в порошок. Игриво покусывая чужую горячую руку, Дерек сильно дёрнулся от точного толчка в простату, порезав Крису кожу до крови. Арджент зашипел и сильнее навалился на любовника, опаляя дыханием его спину. Хейл, чувствуя на кисти собственную скользкую смазку, сам повёл назад бёдрами, желая получить все прелести предоргазменного состояния. Увлёкшись, он не сразу заметил, что Крис даже не двигается, он просто придерживает Хейла за ляжки, гладит его стройные ноги от колен до ягодиц и зачарованно смотрит в потухшие глаза. Поймав этот пьяный, полный дикого, похотливого желания взгляд, Дерек прикрыл плечом свободной руки обсохшие губы, зажался и обильно кончил на простыни, жадно сжимая в себе горячий пенис.   
     - Блять, какого… - оборвав себя на полуслове, Крис громко простонал, обволакивая лофт чарующими нотами бархатного баса.   
      Вынув член, Крису хватило пары лёгких касаний, чтобы залить Дереку поясницу тёплым семенем. Оборотень и охотник простонали тихо и в унисон – один измученно и убито, другой – удовлетворённо.   
      Дерек свалился животом на испачканную спермой простыню и затих, прикрывая рукой растрёпанные тёмные волосы.   
     - Как оно? – отдышавшись, спросил Крис, проводя рукой по распухшему сфинктеру.   
     - Как дупло для белки, - лениво отозвался Хейл.   
      Крис засмеялся, искренне и громко. Впервые, он позабыл обо всём, что его беспокоило, перестал чувствовать сердцем, отдался животным инстинктам, которые сидели глубоко внутри души. Дерек подхватил его смех искренней улыбкой, которая Ардженту была не видна.   
     - Умойся, - посоветовал Крис.   
     - Угу.   
      Охотник нагнулся к нему и поцеловал в макушку, как любимое дитя. Оборотень, не поняв этого жеста, не отреагировал.  
     - Сейчас приду.   
      Когда Крис вернулся с полным стаканом воды в руке, Дерек всё ещё пластом лежал на широкой кровати, не изменив позу, и мирно посапывал.   
  
     - Дерек, вставай, - прикрикнул Крис.  
      Мужчина резко разлепил сухие глаза, слегка запачканные песком, и чуть приподнялся на локтях, оглядываясь. Лофт был залит утренним мягким светом, пахло потом и стиральным порошком.  
     - Сколько времени? – спросил Дерек, хмурясь и вертя головой по сторонам. Очень чесался живот.  
     - Десять утра, - Крис подошёл к дивану и взял с него куртку. Похлопав по карманам, он обнаружил ключ от машины и решительно двинулся к выходу. – У меня много дел.   
     - У меня тоже, - Дерек неуклюже поднялся с кровати и провёл рукой по спине. Под пальцами отчётливо выделялись засохшие дорожки семени. Они не смущали так, как разводы на животе, которые оборотень пригревал весь сон.  
      Крис, стоя на пороге, с интересом проследил, как обнажённый Хейл яростно срывал с кровати постельное бельё и забавно морщился, принюхиваясь к каждой тряпке. Сжав в кармане связку ключей от своих апартаментов в центре города, на кольце которых болталась и трепалась фенечка, Арджент ушёл на поиски обезумевшей сестры.  
      Дерек закрыл за ним тяжёлую дверь минуту спустя. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * **Banshee** by Ray Bradbury "The Toynbee Convector"


End file.
